The present invention relates to anodizing aluminum or aluminum alloy foil, and in particular deals with composite material for graphic applications wherein the aluminum is adhered to a substrate, as in the production of nameplates.
For the manufacture of so-called printed circuits it is known to cover a sheet of electrically conductive metal, e.g. copper which is stuck on to a support plate, with a light-sensitive plastic, a so-called PR layer (Photo Resist layer), to expose a master pattern laid on top of this composite to UV light, whereby the PR layer is hardened at those places where the master pattern is transparent, to dissolve away the unexposed parts of the PR layer and then to etch away the metal layer lying under these parts. This process has already found wide application in the electronics industry but in the graphics industry has up to now not been used, or has found no application worth mentioning.
A composite material consisting of an aluminum foil stuck on to a plastic support film has already been known for a long time for packaging or insulating purposes.
The object of the invention is to produce for graphical applications in particular for nameplate production, a particularly suitable composite material and a device for its manufacture. A particular object of the invention is to provide an improved device for anodizing aluminum foil.